It's Disgusting
by AutumnWillow18
Summary: "He thinks he can just show up, and command the world's attention. Cato's charm may sway the rest of the female student population- but not me. Clove Fuhrman doesn't back down; never. " MODERN , T for cursing. Eventual Clato. The song It's Disgusting by Kesha describes their eventual relationship. Other pairings as well.
1. Every Barbie Needs A Ken

**Prologue**

You can admit my life is no Disney princess story. I prefer to wear shorts, not dresses, and have never had a REAL prince. 'All guys are trouble. They keep you around, but when they are tired of you- you are thrown out the window.' That's what I told myself before Cato came along. Him and his fucking Abercrombie model looks. Damn those icy blue eyes, that smirk and pearly white teeth. Damn his surfer body, sun kissed skin, and golden hair. But most of all, damn his ego- it's bigger than the Empire State Building!

He thinks he can just show up, and commands the world's attention. His charm may sway the rest of the female student population- but not mine. Clove Fuhrman doesn't back down; never.

Let me take you back to the start.

* * *

**Clove:**

**Clo: Glim- hurry up! If u want the best parking spot, we have 2 get there fast**

**Glim: Should I wear the blu romper or green 1?**

**Clo: idk- blu? It should match w/ ur eyes…**

At a time like this, Glimmer just HAS to question me on fashion- COME ON!

**Glim: my eyes r green dumbass!**

**Clo: ur calling me a dumbass- HA! I don't spend my time memorizing ur face!**

**Glim: whtever! I will b down in 10 minutes**

**Clo: u know wht- get ur own ride**

**Glim: no- no- no! I am coming down now**

I knew it would send her down. She drove her car straight through her garage door. Seems like a Glimmer thing to do. She doesn't want to be seen driving with her parents, hell- she doesn't want to be seen in the same room as them!

A few second later, I saw the front door open, and out came the future Prom queen. Her golden hair was in loose beach waves, hanging below her boobs (which she made sure to stick out). Her emerald eyes twinkled mischievously (of course while looking up from underneath her eyelashes and winking). And she made sure to swing her hips, just a little more than usual. She was so graceful; I couldn't tell she was wearing 5 inch heels!

"Who were you flirting with- the bushes?!" I asked.

"No! I was practicing for today! Got to impress the boys," she purred.

Her hand fluttered to the door handle, and gave it a yank. Glimmer slid into the shotgun seat and made sure to lower the top of my silver Porsche. I don't care about what clothes I wear, or what cars I drive.

_But Glimmer does. She offered to go car shopping with me back in junior year, and I thought she would just escort me- but boy was I wrong! She pulled up to Porsche, and immediately chose the most expensive convertible she could find. She let me chose the exterior, (I chose silver) but she demanded I have leather seats, color deviating wheels, Bluetooth, and every other option the dealership offered. She is the same way for clothes. Every week, she drags me to the mall for our scheduled shopping spree. Glimmer has to approve all of my clothing- but as she has figures out- Louis Vuitton is not my style. She lets me off the hook by allowing me to purchase Sperry's, and Vera Bradley bags. She only allows me to wear Abercrombie, Hollister, American Eagle, Free People, and Anthropology casual clothing- because 'it's all about status'. When Glim is sick, I break out the T-shirts, and converse. I am an athlete- but just as Glimmer says; 'sports are not a place to slack off in the fashion field.' She only allows me to wear Lululemon, and Under Armor. (Occasionally) _

_According to Glimmer, everything is a status symbol, and status means everything in high-school. Well, Barbie- once high school ends, what will you have left? I asked her once, in freshman year- and she said 'money!' _

_Unfortunately, our parent's work together (I will tell that story another time), so I got stuck with Glim. Even though it pains me to say, she has grown on me. _

I started the car, and pulled out of her mansions driveway. Glimmer switched on the radio, which was playing Take it off: by Ke$ha; and started humming along.

Her once seductive eyes narrowed at me, taking in my apparel.

"What the fuck are you wearing?!" She interrogated.

I was wearing casual Abercrombie short-shorts, a loose, white Hollister tank top, Ray Ban aviators, and coral Sperry's- all from my Glimmer-Approved wardrobe. My chocolate tresses were also in beach waves, but I was only wearing bronzer, in comparison to Glim's full out makeover.

"What! These are officially 'Glimmer Approved'" I said mockingly.

"We bought those the day I had a hangover- that's not fair!" She retorted.

"It's the first day of school Barbie! - not Prom!" I yelled

"Ooh! Speaking of Prom, I need a new boy- Gloss won't cut it. He isn't Prom King Material."

"Of course; every Barbie needs a Ken!" I said sarcastically.

"I know, right!" she replied enthusiastically.

My Sarcasm was lost on her, it always was, and always will be. Well, thank God for Marvel!

* * *

**This was really short! I am so sorry, But I just wanted to set the stage.**

**I don't own The Hunger Games, or any of the brands (beside Rambin & Quaid) mentioned above**

** So clove doesn't care about status, but since she is friends with Glimmer, she has to go along with it. **

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

**Clove is very close with Marvel, and many people think they are dating **

**We meet Marvel, Annie, Finnick, Foxface, Johanna, Rue, Thresh, Katniss, Peeta, Gale, co. **

**We might meet Cato (depends on how long i decide to sit by my computer!)**

PLEASE REVIEW! THE MORE YOU GUYS REVIEW, THE FASTER I UPDATE!

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY LONGER!


	2. Like Kate with an O?

Clove:

"DAMN YOU MARVEL QUAID!"

Glim shouted as she leaped out of the car and tackled him to the ground.  
Marvel was standing in Glim's beloved parking space- Oh Marvel, always the joker. He had not changed in the slightest way since last year. There was still that twinkle in his forest green eyes.

_I have known Marvel since we were babies (As in he stole my princess tiara and had me chase him around the building for it.) Anyway Glimmer and Marvel's parents both co-own the local jewelry store, Rambin and Quiad- while my parents are their lawyers. So you could easily imagine the long hours we spent at that store- so naturally the three of us (Marv, Glim, and Me) became close. In our diaper years, we were called 'the three musketeers', because we were joined at the hip._

_Glim was always the girly one. Marvel and I were the pranksters: filling Glim's shoes with mud, cutting a lock of her hair and tying it around her wrist, and hiding under tables- just to jump out and scare her. _  
_As we the years went by, Glim began to care about boys, make-up, style, and status- while Marv and I remained immature and carefree. Eventually, I left water guns and egg fights behind. But I never could give up my time with Marvel. He is the rock in my life. He can make crack my stoic mask for a minute- and make me laugh. He reminds me what it is like to be a teenager, and to live a little. _

_I glanced to my right, and saw his gold Lexus RX 350 F SPORT- lucky How could Marv get away with a car like that?( I mean come on! Did he steal it?) Didn't Glimmer threatened do disown him as a friend? Anyway, Marvel was low key like me- he never had an eye for being ostentatious; unlike our flashy friend. The status police never arrested him- as opposed to me, who is constantly monitored, and given tickets and fines.(Glim has even created a folder that says "RULES CLOVE FURHMAN SHOULD FOLLOW SO THAT I CAN HAVE A FASHION LOVING FRIEND")_  
_But thats not important, lets get back to the cat fight. _

I am surprised Glim got physical- for it would 'mess up her make-up.' But, then again, when it comes to her parking space- Glimmer will go all out. Apparently, parking closest to the school shows status- and status is Glimmer's middle name.

Seeing two of my best friends wrestle on the ground was quite amusing, so I let out a quiet laugh. Immediately, both Marvel and Glim snapped their heads up.

"Did I just hear Clove Fuhrman laugh? No- I must be going deaf. Did you hear that Glim?"  
Marvel said as he strode over to my car; with Glimmer in tow. I took the opportunity and made a sharp turn into the now empty space. The second the car was off and parked, I sprang out the door and pounced on him.

"Not again!" he yelped as we rolled across the pavement.  
I finally pinned him, and said, "You know you love me!"  
With that, he managed to grab my legs, and flip me over. In an irritatingly high voice, Marv flipped his imaginary tresses and squealed,  
"You know you love me!"  
"Marvel Jack Quaid! I don't speak like that! You know, maybe you ARE going deaf!"

He chuckled as he hopped off my stomach and extended his right arm, as if to offer me help. I decided to play along, so I shrugged and pretended to accept his offer.  
"Is Clove Fuhrman accepting help?! The world must be endi-"He never got to finish his sentence, for I had yanked him onto the ground. I pinned him for the second time that day and said,  
"Damn, Marv- you are out of shape! Remember- NEVER turn your back on your opponent."  
I skipped away, feigning innocence, when Marvel said,  
"No help for me Clo?"  
"You have two working legs and arms. Use them," I retorted.

"Nice fighting, but- Princess, you're hurting my ears. Can you try to drop your voice a bit lower? If you continue like that, you might just rob Minnie Mouse of her job," an unfamiliar voice rang out.

I whirled around. There before me stood, the self-appointed king of the universe. Everything about him irked me. The way his lips curled up into a smirk, the way his icy blue eyes seems to mock me, the way he stood- with his massive arms flexed, crossed over his chest, the way he casually leaned against Marv's car, and the tone of his voice. He seemed to think he was the Messiah. His golden hair created a halo image around his head- which is ironic because I could tell he was quite the devil. His sun kissed skin let off a peculiar glow- which reminded me of a Ken doll.

I smirked, and stomped over to Glimmer, (who was eye fucking him at the moment) and said,  
"Barbie, meet Ken. Ken, meet Barbie. Run along to the Dream House now!"

Both Marvel and I started breaking out into fits of laughter. I turned my head, and saw the traces of a smile on Ken's probably plastic lips. I gave them a push, and sent the two soul-mates on their way. I hopped up onto the hood of my car, and dragged Marvel up with me.

"Way to welcome the new kid, Clo," Marv applauded me.  
"Why do you care?" I shot back.  
"When I woke up this morning, I got the 'oh so fantastic' news that an exchange student from California would be staying at my house. My parents said they wanted to surprise me- but I have to say; I am kind of looking forward to having a personal slave for the rest of senior year…" he joked.  
"Mr. Plastic over there seems like he will fit in just fine."  
"Clo, his name is Cato."  
"But Mr. Ken Plastic works for him."  
"Its not Mr. whateveryousaid, its Cato"  
"Like Kate with an O? this is too funny! What were his parents thinking? It's even worse than my name, your name, and even Glimmer's name!" I announced, which left both Marv and I curled into fetal position, laughing our ass' off; on the hood of my car.

"Come on, let's go get our schedules and shit," I said.

By the time I made it to the front desk, I looked back and found that Marvel was hobbling towards the door, still clutching his side. There is Marv for you.

* * *

**I do not own the Hunger Games**

**the more reviews i get, the faster i will write! they give you a confidence boost, and make you feel special!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers!**

Alpha Clove: THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!

: thanks!

Victoria-Hunter-Of-Artemis: here is your update!

clovelycato555: thanks! it means alot

Whovian-CapitolGirl: is that good, or bad?

and the 3 guests!:THANKS, THANKS, AND THANKS!

I decided to not rush the story, so it wont be one of those 3 chapter stories that is supposed to cover 1 year. i want to take it slow, so i decided to introduce Katniss next chapter.

i normally update once every week or so- because i need to get the ideas, and so. i sit down on Monday- and type it out.


	3. Ive Seen My Grandma Run Faster Than That

CLOVE:

"Watch where you're going, Brainless!" Johanna. Only she calls me Brainless. A ghost of a smile traces my lips.  
"Nice to see you too, Jo!" I smirked.  
"Shut up Brainless! Anyway, what have you been up too?" Jo grabbed a strand of hair framing her face and began twirling it around her finger. She then assumed a nasal, high pitched, squeal like voice and said;  
"Spill girl, spill!" Jo couldn't keep a straight face for long, and soon we were clutching each other for support as laughs racked through our bodies. I smirked up at Johanna and said,  
"You sound a lot like Glimmer…" She rolled her chocolate brown eyes and replied with a simple:  
"That's the point Brainless!"

A pair of muscled arms surrounded me in a bone crushing hug. Gale. He was the only guy I know (other than Marv- who was probably still outside) who was in impeccable shape, and would dare to enter my personal space.

"CLOVER! I haven't seen you in so long!" his loud, deep, voice rumbled from above my head. I had to crane my neck just to meet his gaze. "No hello for Jo? What's it this time?"

I wasn't surprised. Gale and Jo bickered like an old married couple. Always arguing over which MLB, NBA, or NFL player was better. Sure, I was an avid sports fan, but at least I didn't wage nuclear war on those who thought the Giants were better than the Nationals. Well, maybe I would- but that's not the point.  
"Apparently, Gale over here thinks that the fucking San Francisco 49ers are better than the Redskins," Jo snaps with sheer annoyance in her tone.  
"WHAT? HOW MANY TIMES WERE YOU DROPPED ON YOUR HEAD AS A BABY?"  
"You tell him Clo! You're still Brainless, but Gale over here is more deserving of the title." I heard Johanna shout. I stifled a chuckle- it wasn't the time to smirk at one of Jo's attempts to get me to laugh or smile.

I felt a hand drag me into a Janitors closet, pulling me away from my debate. It was Glimmer. She was the only person who had such a tiny hand, and such a strong grip. I whirled around. It was Glim, and she was not happy.  
"Clo! We need to check schedules! How can we make our synchronized entrance if we don't even know if we have class together? God!" She ranted.  
"Fine." I reached into my bag, and pulled out my schedule, which was now reduced into a crumpled wad of paper.  
Glimmers large, emerald eyes narrowed as she assessed the condition of the piece of paper I gave her. She was not pleased, I knew she was restraining from making some remark about my lack of organization skills. Glim is a neat freak- _'well- what will people think of me if I was a complete mess?'_

Minutes later (after she had completed the task of unfolding, smoothing, and straightening my schedule,) she unhappily concluded that the only class we had together was Training. That was good news for me- I wouldn't have to put up with Glim's demands of walking in synchronized, being lab partners, and buying matching, designer lab coats and goggles.

Glimmer handed me the wrinkled document, and began to stroll out of the closet. Abruptly, she stopped, brought out her make-up bag, and said, "I have a reputation to uphold..."

With a smirk on her face, she messed up her hair, pulled the straps of her romper down, wiped off the foundation hiding her latest hickey, and applied a stained lip plumper. I got the idea. Glim was trying to look like she had a make-out session. She was about to do the same to me but I swatted her hands away and pushed through her to get to the door.

"Wait up Clo!" she screamed, as I sprinted down the hallway. I ducked into the library, and caught my breath. The five minute bell rang, alerting me that I had to get to class. Class?

"Shit," I muttered as I fished in my bag for my schedule. I had class in five minutes, and I had no clue of what class I had, or where I had to go. My hand grasped the once again crumpled paper, and pulled it out of that mess I call a back pack. In my defense, all my athletic gear is in the bag.  
"What the Hell? Why the fuck are there holes in my schedule? Oh, must be the damn track spikes!" I muttered under my breath as I examine what was once my schedule.

I hurried out of the library, with my head down. I didn't make it far till I collided with a wall. Or rather, a boy built like a wall. Just my luck- Cato.  
"Oh- hey Kate, if you would please let me go, I have to get to… Calculus" I said cheekily. Oh, if you're wondering, I had managed to figure out that my first class of the day was calculus with Mr. Seneca Crane.  
"How wonderful Minnie Mouse! Now we can walk there together!" He replied with just as much sarcasm in his voice as mine held.  
Awh crap.  
"More like run." I commented, as I shifted my backpack across my back.  
"Race you there Minnie?" He challenged.  
"Kate, you don't know who you're messing with! Runners, on your marks, get set GO!" I shouted as we took off down the corridors.

I knew I was going to win- I was ranked nationally in the 400 meters (15th to be exact). As we neared the classroom, Cato's breathing grew labored; he fell behind by a couple of steps- which in a race mean everything.  
We reached Mr. Crane's room in completely different states. Cato was panting- his hands on his knees, and his forehead glistening. I was completely calm, and not a hair was out of place. I had won by maybe 2 seconds? As I strolled in to the room, I called out to Cato as he meditated about his humiliating defeat;

"Kate, I've seen my grandmother run faster that."

It was stupid but I know it was underneath his skin.

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers! The reviews just light up my day!

clovelycato555: Thanks!

: I pronounce it that way too, but I wanted Clove to make fun of his name. Here is your update!

Alpha Clove: Once again, THANK YOU! Guys, she is an awesome writer (check out her profile!)

Mikaeyla: This just lit up my day! Glad you liked it!

Victoria-Hunter-Of-Artemis: I try!

knifegirl01: Here is your update!

Shannonigans: Thanks!

Clove1113: Why thank you!

Guest: Here is your update!

* * *

**I feel horrible. I didn't update when I said I would. I gave a speech at my mom's office on Thursday, and I was sick on Friday, and... this sounds so lame- I'm not even going to try.**

**This is not exactly my best chapter, I did it all in one night,**

**Please answer the poll on my page (which is about the story.) But anyway guys, the more reviews, the more I will write! Please review, favorite, and follow! (I sound like a bitch right now... That's what happens when you write at 3:43 AM)**


	4. Stupid Questions

CLOVE:

I glanced around the room, searching for an empty spot. There were six tables, and only one empty spot. Quickly, before Cato arrived, I sprinted over to the last available seat. Ha- won't he be humiliated when he has to stand in the middle of the classroom, looking like a loner.

I dropped my bag, and scanned the other two people at my table. To my relief, both of them were my friends- Annie and Marv.

Annie used to be in our social group. She left due to peer pressure; she hated how Cashmere was forcing her to be someone she wasn't. I always admired Annie for that. She did what I was too afraid to do- leave. (As if Glim would let me- but...ah...you get the point…)

"Where were you Clover! I was trying to find you all morning!" Annie said in a hushed whisper.  
"Glimmer was holding me hostage" I replied with a smirk on my face.  
"Checking schedules, and planning synchronized entrances I suppose-" she guesses. I give a quick nod.  
"On that note- my fellow Mathletes, let's compare our death sentences!" Marvel says, with a cheeky tone, and a sarcastic smile that reaches to the moon and back.

I laugh, and stretch my arm up, out of its natural range to ruffle his hair. I pull out my tattered timetable, and push it to the middle of the table. Soon, two others join it.

Annie grabs all three and mutters some things to herself, before concluding with a frown that she only has Math, English, and Training with Marvel and I.

Apparently I have every class, except for language, with Marvel. I am satisfied; for there is no one else I would rather burn in hell with.

"How is life with the Careers, guys?" Annie asks with a trace of a smile.

The social group that glimmer runs is called the Careers. It is an idiotic name, but it makes sense. At school, we have a program for athletic and academic children, called the Career Program. It practically prepares you for the real world, and ensures you a job. You can be invited based on your financial status (it has a very high tuition), your athletic promise, and your academic grades. If you don't meet all three categories, you can't be invited. It's **- I know.

Sometimes it makes me want to be a little bit poor.

"Same old, same old," I reply.

Cato chooses this moment to swagger in. He scans the room looking for an unoccupied seat, and when he finds none- he smirks. Cato pushes some scrawny kid from his seat, and drags the chair over to my table- between me and Marv.

"You HAD to sit here, of all places? Come on!" I growl.  
"Don't flatter yourself Princess; I am here to talk with my host student."  
"Kate, no one wants to hear you narrate your mind's conflictions," I shoot back. He sighs, knowing once again that I won. I smirk. Clove: 2 Cato:0.

The door opens to reveal a tall man in a red button down shirt (rolled up to his elbows), a black vest, and white khaki pants. He had piercing blue eyes, and a jagged beard, which (in my opinion), was not too attractive. In his arms, was a huge stack of papers, which I assumed were tests. He proved me right by saying,

"Sorry, I was just meeting with Principle Snow about the curriculum for this year. Here are some Pre-Assessments that you are required to take- so that I can see where you are in skill level. Don't be afraid to ask questions, for as saying goes, there is no such thing as a stupid question. "

I get an idea. A brilliant idea. I raise my hand and ask,

"Professor Crane, if there are no stupid questions, then what kind of questions do people like Kate over here ask? Do they get smart just in time to ask questions?"  
He chuckles and says,  
"You will have to ask him!" Clove: 3 Cato: 0.  
I smirk at Cato and repeat,  
"If there are no stupid questions, then what kind of questions do you ask? Do you get smart just-"  
"I get the point Minnie Mouse!" He snaps.  
"Well, well, well, someone's getting upset. Do you need to count to ten? Or I could go find Glimmer and get you some glitter if that helps" I ask in a patronizing tone. Clove: 4 Cato: 0.

"Here are the tests, you will have 30 minutes to complete them… Let the test… BEGIN! And may your grade be EVER in your favor!" Mr. Crane shouts, completely jubilant with the fact he is torturing kids with a 17 page assessment.

* * *

I am saved by the bell. I grab my bag, and prepare to dart out of the room- but Mr. Crane calls my name, and asks me to come up to his desk.

"Clove, I must commend you on your 100%. They are extremely rare. You must be thinking, how did you grade them so fast? Well, if you are an important teacher, you get Avoxes, to grade tests, and set up the classroom. Anyway- back to the issue at hand. I have heard that your acquaintance Cato, or 'Kate', is of Career material. He has the money, and has excellent athletic skills, but- he is not so efficient in the academic department. Now, do you remember Glimmer? I am sure you do. I am also sure you remember her predicament. She got a tutor as well- but I heard she bribed him with a spot in the Career's IF he said she was getting all A's. I also heard she kicked him out… BUT- you see Cato also needs a tutor. He has such great athletic promise, that to turn him away from the Career program would be a huge mistake. You know where this is going. Will you tutor Cato?"

* * *

**ANYWAY... here it is! do you guys want me to write longer chapters, but update less, or shorter ones (like these) and update more? **

**as always, reviews, favorites, and follows= better chapters! **

**the quote about stupid questions, that clove says is from Scott Adams**

**thank you Alpha Clove!**

Inklessquills: THANKS!

Clove1113: training scene is coming up soon! she runs track, and maybe Javelin?

CherishWhatMakesYouUnique: Thanks!

guests: THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!


	5. How Much Do You Sweat?

**SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I didn't update! I HAVE A GOOD REASON THOUGH! **

**Alpha Clove and I are working on a story called 27 Foster Homes. We have published the first chapter on both of our profiles. We worked nonstop for approximately 2 weeks, and It was hard to do two stories at once. Check it out! Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top... :D**

**Here is the summary:**

_**"Did you honestly think this was my first foster home? I've been to twenty-six homes. I was never told 'I love you.' I was never handed a birthday present. I've gone to sleep to people screaming about whether or not if I stay. Cato. Do you honestly think that you scare me?"**_

**Sounds**** interesting- right?**

**We have worked really hard, and reviews are appreciated!**

**Enough of my advertising! ON TO THE UPDATE!**

* * *

"Think about it Clove. As I have heard from the head of the athletic department, Atala, you are hoping to be recruited by Stanford… Track- isn't it? Anyway, In order to increase your chances of being recruited, you need to show you are an exceptional student- which you are, an outstanding athlete- you have this part down, and you need to have made a difference. You have not volunteered any service hours, or started a charity. If you really want to end up at Stanford, I suggest you take this opportunity. It will also help with the recommendation letters. I presume you are going to ask Atala to write you a recommendation letter?-"

I nod my head.

"It would help if you had an academic letter, which shows you are a model student and a leader. If you help Cato get his grades up, you will probably get glowing remarks from me… What do you say?"

I weighed the options in my head:

Spend my afternoons trying to force equations into Cato's thick head, and go to the college of my dreams VS. being free as a bird, but ending up without a college diploma. This was a hard one. I only get one senior year, why waste it with Cato? But then again, I only get one chance to go to Stanford. Knowing Cato won't make so much of an impact on my future, however not applying to Stanford would be where I could accomplish my dream.

"ummmmmmm… I- I think… Fine! Ill tutor him. But only on one condition. You must excuse me from all classes today. I need to clear my mind. And… I will get a two day extension period on all homework, and tests. Now can I go? " I stammered out.

"… Fine. And by the way, I scheduled your first session right before training, during your free period at 1:00! I told Cato about the appointment, but he has no clue that you are his tutor. I would like for you to review the Pre-Assessment with him. You can work in my room."

Mr. Crane reached into his folder, and produced an exam covered in red marks. He dropped the packet onto his desk with a thud.

"There is his test, I will let Vice Principle Trinket know you will not be attending classes today." He stated with a frown.

"And….." I prompted, as I ran my hand through my hair.

"I will notify your teachers of the two day extension period rule, " he sighed in defeat.

Wordlessly, I snatched the Pre-Assessment, and stormed out of the room. Now, I understood that Seneca Crane dropped the burden on my shoulders. He was probably too afraid that he would get fired if he didn't help Cato- who, judging by his test, adorned in little red X's- was a hopeless case. So, Seneca did what any Job-fearing man would do- pass the problem student on to someone else.

* * *

I headed over to the training center to get some last minute practice in. Athletic try-outs start today, and end two days later- a total of three days or sprints, stretches, warm-ups, distance runs, core, and don't forget stair work-outs. In other words, Hell. But all that suffering pays off when you are presented with an official Career jacket. I think it's comfy- but Glimmer says 'it shows little Freshmen that we run this school.'

I push the big metal gates open and stroll inside the gym. I don't care if people notice I should be in class right now. I made a deal with Seneca, and he better not let me down. You don't want to see an angry Clove.

I waved to Atala as passed her office. She smiled at me and said,

"Ready for training today?"

I replied with a cocky, "when am I not ready?"

With that, I turned right- and into the girls locker room. Unlike most other girls, instead of locating my locker, I kept walking straight until I reached the silver door marked:

GIRL CAREERS

You see, The careers get their own locker room. And boy is it nice! It has motion censored sinks, marble bathrooms, a wall which is paneled in mirrors, speakers built into the ceiling which play modern music, individual showers, and lockers with your Career warm up suit neatly folded. The locker room smells like vanilla, not like sweat. In all, this is one of the only times I am enthusiastic about being a career.

I unload my bag, and pull out my track spikes, sports bra, spandex, sweatshirt, headband, and my water bottle. Of course, all Under Armor- due to Glimmers fashion code. I am not sure if they even match, because WHO CARES? Certainly not me. When I am running, style takes the backseat. Comfort and aerodynamic trumps fashion any day.

I style my hair in a top knot and secure it with a random headband. Probably looking like a mess, I scramble out of the room and out of the complex. I don't stop running till I reach the track.

I lose track of time. The only thing in my mind is the routine. 100 sit ups, 100 pushups, 50 V-ups, and 800 meters. Over, and over again. The world just seems to fade away, leaving me to just be free, and escape all my problems. That is- until I hear the dreaded,

"Well, well, Minnie Mouse, I didn't know it was possible for someone to sweat THAT much..." Cato.

* * *

**I set up a polyvore account, where you can see all the outfits from It's Disgusting SO FAR.**

**My account is: autumnwillow**

**Both Alpha Clove and I use it, but I made the It's Disgusting collection independently.**

**HERE ARE THE OUTFITS:**

**Clove Fuhrman First Day of Senior Year:**

** clove_fuhrman_first_day_senior/set?id=82277471&lid=2552496**

**Clove Fuhrman Work Out Clothes:**

** clove_fuhrman_all_day_training/set?id=**

**Glimmer Rambin ****First Day of Senior Year:**

** glimmer_rambin/set?id=82279586**

**Marvel Quaid First Day of Senior Year:**

** marvel_quaid_first_day_senior/set?id=82337257**

**Cato Ludwig First Day Of Senior Year:**

** cato_ludwig_first_day_senior/set?id=82351384**

**Annie Cresta First Day Of Senior Year:**

** annie_cresta_first_day_senior/set?id=82280484**

**Johanna Mason First Day of Senior Year:**

** johanna_mason_first_day_senior/set?id=82348782**

**Gale Hawthorne First Day of Senior Year:**

**gale_hawthorne_first_day_senior/set?id=82352451**

* * *

MY STORY IS GETTING QUITE POPULAR! I COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOU GUY'S ENCOURAGEMENT. I sound so cheesy..

Firework7: :D

Guest: You will get your tutoring chapter next time! I have it all planned out!

Guest: I will update more, and you guys can read 27 Foster Homes (which I think you will like)

Guest: THANKS!

OdairBear: You are one of my favorite authors! That means a lot to me!

OhSoClovely101: Why thank you!

TrackStar10: I seriously love you right now! THANKSSSSSSS!

: Thank you! Here is your next update!

Clove1113: That means a lot to me!

Alpha Clove: Why thank you!

TheUnrulyBallerina: I will try to improve, thank you for the constructive criticism... All will be explained soon (about why Clove dislikes Cato)


	6. Truce?

**NOTE: All the X squared's turned into X2's. JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW!**

* * *

CLOVE:

"Let's get started." I said hastily as I shot him a glare.

"What do you mean 'get started'? I am supposed to meet some nerdy chick who is going to tutor me- not help you train. Have you seen an extremely awkward girl with acne, thick glasses, and a wool sweater?" If only he knew. He changed his clothes... I guess he wanted to get ready for track training...

"No. I haven't seen her. But- you should know, your tutor is standing 3 feet away from you."

Cato whipped his head over his shoulder. Ha- maybe he does need help. He turned to face me with a confused expression on his face, like he was having trouble believing that I was his tutor.

"YOU?! WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?" He shouted at the sky.

"Being beautiful and smart is just another one of my talents" I add.

I gave him a smirk and grabbed his Pre-Assessment form my athletic bag.

"Your paper looks like 's pen beat it up" I began. "Then again coming from you it shouldn't have put up much of a fight."

Cato looks like steam could pour out of his ears any moment.

I jogged towards the bleachers, and called over my shoulder

"Hurry up slowpoke!" Immediately, he picked up his backpack and sprinted to the top bleacher. I shook my head.

"I said follow me, not guess where I am going!" I shouted up at him, annoyed. I walked to the foot of the bleachers, and ducked under. Here was my safe place. The grass was green; some wild flowers were fresh in bloom, rays of sun trickled in from gaps in the stairs above. It was where I came when I just needed to be alone for a while. I realized a bit too late that now that Cato was here, he would contaminate my safe haven. _'Maybe I am the one who needs tutoring,'_ I thought to myself.

I heard a loud thump and quickly turned my head to the left, there in front of me stood a very smug Cato. I knew he jumped from the top, and that was quite a feat- but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of acknowledging his accomplishment.

"Took you long enough!" I called to him with a playful smirk. I patted the grass across from me, and gestured for him to duck under the bleachers. Hopefully he wouldn't fit, but with my luck, the 'Almighty Cato' squeezed his massive frame through the gap. One could only hope…

Reluctantly, he sat across from me, checking to see if I put a thumb tack on his seat.

"I should of thought of that!" I muttered to myself.

"What?"

"Nothing- nevermind. Let's take a look at your test. I was required by Seneca to raise your grades by the end of a year, from an F to a B-. If you cooperate, you will be able to get into the Career Program. And I suggest you do so. No more nicknames during tutoring sessions, or pranks. If I succeed in tutoring you, Seneca will write me a glowing recommendation letter to Stanford. You see- both of us will benefit from this if we just focus and get over with it. Got it- good."

After I finished with my monologue, I put the test in front of me and Cato produced a stack of graph paper and two pencils. At least he came prepared, because I didn't.

As soon as I saw his answer to question number one- THE EASIEST ONE- I panicked. 'This cannot be happening', I thought to myself. How can I tutor someone dumber that Glimmer? Answer- I can't. Kiss Stanford goodbye Clove! All my dreams will be washed away because of one idiotic boy. Come on Clove, try. You are a miracle worker- and Cato is in need of a miracle. _'If Ann Sullivan can teach a blind and deaf Helen Keller_ to_ talk. You can teach Cato math' _I think to myself as mental encouragement.

"Ok Cato! Let's start with question #1. Combine the like terms: 8X2 + 34 – 6X -3X2 + 73 + 9X. You said _'Do it yourself'_ You didn't even try! Let's do this one together. The first step is to re arrange this. We want to change 8X2 + 34 – 6X -3X2 + 73 + 9X, into something more manageable. First, let's move all the X2's to the front of the equation. So now, we have: 8X2 - 3X2 + 34 – 6X + 73 + 9X. Got it?"

Cato nods. I continue with my tutorial on something I leaned in 6th grade.

"The next step is to group all of the X's together, so now we have: 8X2 - 3X2 – 6X + 9X+ 34+ 73."

Cato is nodding and periodically saying 'yeah', so I assume he understands.

"Finally, the last step is to simply do the math and follow the operations! What is 8X2 – 3X2?"

Cato stammers out, "Uh… 11X?" This is going to be a lot harder than I thought. Ugh!

"No, you added 8X and 3X. Let's make this a bit simpler. What is 8-3?" I probe.

"5!" he answers, surprisingly fast for his mental caliber.

"Good boy! Too bad I forgot my treats. Now the next step, what is 8X-3X? It is very similar to what we just did before…" I hint, praying to anything, or anyone that Cato might understand. Thankfully, my prayers were answered.

"Is it 5x? So that means that 8X2-3X2= 5X2?" he questions.

"Yes! Great job! Now the next part of the question is -6X+9X and tha-"I am cut off by Cato, who apparently knows the answer.

"That would be 3X! Easy!" I guess I am just a good teacher…

"Now for the last step- we have to add 34 and 73. 30+70= 100, and 4+3=7, right?"

Cato simply runs a hand through his hair, and nods once- It's a small gesture, but at least I know he understands it. Cato continues for me,

"And 100+4 is 104."

"Now, we have to put all of the terms together, so we have 5X2+3X+104! And that's the answer. Got it?" I question.

"Ya, can we take a break now?" He whines, already tired after the easiest question on the test.

"After we finish this, after all, we have 2 hours. Then we can have a break. Let's move on to the next question."

He sighs, and looks like he is about to let a snide remark slip, but he catches himself, remembering the rules I set aside beforehand.

* * *

The time flew by, the questions varying in difficulty, and subject matter- but all the answers remained similar: _'I don't care!', 'Fuck off', or 'Why don't you figure it out yourself'._

I have to admit, he got quite good at quadratic equations by the end of the session, and surprisingly- he wasn't too bad of a person. I still would never willingly talk to him, but at least I don't have to spend my day avoiding him. That's an improvement.

I pulled my iPod out of my bag, to find we had 15 minutes left in the session. I decided to tell him, so he would stop whining about how he needs a break.

"Cato, we have 15 minutes left, you can have your break. Since the track team has training up here, and you are already dressed, you can do whatever you want. OK? I am going to get a drink, wanna come?" I offered, I didn't want him to sneak away, because if Seneca Crane saw him on campus alone, he might suspect that I ditched- and the I could really kiss Stanford goodbye.

Cato nodded, and followed me over to the drinking station. (If you don't know what it is, here is a link images/drinking%20station% ) As I picked up on of the nozzles, I felt a jet of ice cold water hit in between my shoulder blades. 'Oh no Cato, you don't know who you're messing with', I thought to myself. Nonchalantly, I turned around, concealing one of the hoses in my hand. Cato's head was down, as he was drinking from the station as if nothing happened. A wicked smirk crossed my face, I crept over to him, not making any noise, peeled his shirt away from his neck, and jammed the hose down his back, making sure to press the lock button on the nozzle. Why? Simple, so the water would continue flowing as I sprinted across the field. Cato's head shot up, and he called to me,

"I'm gonna get you!"

I called back, "Nope! You won't be able too! Come at me slowpoke!" I said with a laugh.

He chased after me, but instead of determination written across his face, he was smiling. It was the first time I ever saw him truly happy. His upcoming footsteps pulled me from my thoughts.

I gave a shriek, sprinted over to my bag, and swooped down to grab my water bottle, like a bird would snatch up a worm. Two strong arms circled around my waist, and lifted over their owners shoulder. I knew it was Cato, but I played along, kicking my feet and laughing, as he ran over to the water station- hoping to get me fully soaked. I took my bottle, and unscrewed the cap. Can you guess what I did? Yup- I dumped it on top of his head.

Suddenly, Cato leaned over, almost making me fall off- I didn't lose my grip though, and hopped off his back with ease. I stuck out my hand, and said

"Truce?"

Cato nodded his head, stuck out his hand as well, and was about to agree when a loud, yet high pitched voice called,

"Clover! Are you flirting with my boyfriend?"

It was Glimmer...Oh crap.

* * *

**NOTE: All the X squared's turned into X2's. JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW!**

**Another Chapter! I have to thank Alpha Clove for everything! She encouraged/s me to post things, helps me write witty dialogue, and helps me correct my atrocious grammar! As you guys probably know, we are writing a collaborative story, which is on BOTH of our profiles. i encourage you guys to check out HER profile , because she is an amazing author! I also have to thank . She was the first person to review one of my stories, and it really encouraged me tow write more! If I want to see if a new one shot is depressing or something (I have a list of 15 or so one shots I want to/ am writing) both Alpha Clove and . Actually- Check out BOTH of their profiles!**

**I posted the links on my profile for It's Disgusting. The links are in a collection, so all of the outfits from the first day of senior year, including Cato and Clove's training outfits are in that collection. **

**If the link for the drinking station (at my school we call it the water horse... weird name- right?) didn't load, it will also be posted on my profile!**

**UNFORTUNATELY, I AM BEING SHIPPED AWAY FOR 6 WEEKS OF EDUCATIONAL CAMPS! (3 WEEK SESSIONS) AND THEY DON'T LET US USE WIFI UNLESS IT IS FOR EDUCATIONAL PURPOSES. I AM LEAVING ON LIKE THE 8TH OR SO. I WILL STILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE ONCE A WEEK, BECAUSE I CAN WRITE ON A NOTEPAD, AND THEN POST IT ON A WEEKEND WHEN MY PARENTS COME TO VISIT! I WILL WORRY ABOUT THAT WHEN I COME TO IT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW! REMEMBER, REVIEWS ARE LOVE! And for ll the guests out there, I was a guest for about a year, I thought if I got an account, people would stalk me or something! I encourage you guys to get an account, because it is SOOOOOOO much easier to check up on your favorite stories if you can just press a button! You also get alerted when one of your favorite stories is updated, so you don't need to peruse the site looking for all of your favorite stories!**

Sea Swimmer: Thanks!

Firework7: I try!

OhSoClovely101: Here is the tutoring session! Hope you like it :) And ya- Alpha Clove is a great writer- I love Kickin' These Rocks. Its my favorite one of her stories.

ETT: OK! I told you I have atrocious grammar! Thanks for the correction, I will fix it ASAP!

Guest: I put the collection mentioned above on my profile!

Guest: Hahaha :D

: Yup! Thanks for checking out 27 Foster homes!

Alpha Clove: I will!

TrackStar10: Good one!


	7. What Are You, Snow White?

**Hey! I AM BACK! So sorry for the long wait, and I typed this chapter in record time because I was so anxious to get this out! Also, I am busy working on 27 Foster Homes with AlphaClove! Next chapter I will have the training tryouts! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE/FOLLOW! Hope this chapter, even though it is extremely short, will answer some of your questions! Also, when I tried to do an author's note last chapter, FanFiction would not let me type in the name of some writers. I wanted to say thank you to AlphaClove, and . Check out both of their stories!**

**Also, thank you, for being so patient, and understanding! I thank you guys from here, to the moon and back!**

**DON'T WORRY! THIS IS NOT A GLATO FANFICTION.**

* * *

Huh? I looked at Glimmer with a puzzled expression gracing my face. Cato and Glimmer? When did THAT happen?  
"Nope! I was checking if he was 'Prom King Material!' I was making sure he was good enough for you. Even though I just found out that… Glato already happened- I ship it!" I said- in full honesty, in reply to Glimmers accusation.  
After all, what is better than Barbie and Ken ruling over The Dream House together? Nothing. Maybe they are soul mates- the popularity-obsessed girl, and the blockheaded jock. A match made in heaven. Maybe they will even sabotage the newspaper club into putting Glato as the most popular couple in school or something.  
Instantly, I saw Glimmers narrowed cat-like eyes open to their usual state, and her angry scowl morphed into a beaming smile.  
"Tell me the details later! We have track tryouts next, and we have to start warming up." I told Glimmer, hoping she would just go already. I wanted to tell Cato that ONLY during tutoring session, will I be somewhat nice to him, can't leave him hanging.  
"KK! Thanks for being such a good friend Clovie!" Glimmer called as she began to turn around, and retreat into the distance.  
"IT'S CLOVE!" I shouted at Glimmers back, and in response, I heard a high pitched, annoying giggle.  
I held my breath as she walked away, her glowing golden hair making her easy to track. Finally she was gone, and I exhaled. Slowly, I turned 90 degrees to face Cato, and slapped a smirk onto my face. My right hand formed into a fist which I held in front of his mouth, and I adopted a reporter like voice.  
"Mr. Ludwig, when did this so called Glato happen?"  
"Well, she's hot and I'm hot- so it kind of worked out." He replied, with a wink.  
"Ahhhh. I see, it that kind of a relationship. Well folks, that's all we have time for today! Tune in tomorrow to see what Glimmer thinks. " I said, bringing my fist down, and along the way, wiping some of the water off of my forehead.  
I plopped down on my back, looking up at the cloudless sky, watching the birds frolic in the air- free as can be. One bird was flying behind the rest; something was tangled in its left wing , which was folded against its breast- broken. I noticed its altitude was sloping downwards, and suddenly the bird was falling past trees, buildings, and signs. I stood up, jogged over to where I estimated the bird would drop- and surprisingly I caught it. Not like I don't have good hand eye coordination, I do- I am like a fruit ninja.  
I kneeled onto the ground, and began coo-ing to the injured aviator. A piece of wire was tangled into its feathers, and slowly my nimble fingers began to work the metal free from its limb, I was almost in a trance. I didn't hear myself humming as I worked, nor did I notice Cato approaching until he said,  
"What are you? Snow White?" I stifled a laugh, and shot back  
"If I am Snow White then what are you, Grumpy? But in all seriousness, look at this. A piece of wire was knotted in its wing. I got it out; do you want to hold him?"  
Cato shook his head, so I decided to use the power of psychology against him.  
"Cato, you aren't afraid of a little bird, are you?" Almost instantly, he grabbed the bird out of my hands. Within the first 30 seconds of Cato holding the sparrow, a thick white substance filled his palms. The sparrow, who I named Dopey, had pooped on Cato.  
"Gross! Get it off!" He screamed.  
"Whose Minnie Mouse now" I laughed.  
I picked up a leaf off of the ground, and tossed it at his face. Somehow, he managed to get the bird crap off of his hands after several minutes.  
"You know my mom use to say that if a bird poops on you, it's good luck. Well, good luck to you. Hope you make the track team. Don't think I am coming on to you- I just think that being complete enemies won't help either of us," I said, and with that- I strolled across the field to grab my bag, and started warming up, leaving Cato's response to die on the wind.

* * *

Guest: Thank you so much! Here is your update!

Chelsea Hunger Games Fan: Thanks, this is sort of a filler chapter with not too much action. SORRY! I wanted to show how Clove is sort of becoming friends with Cato

clovelycato555: Glimmer is dating Cato. In the chapter, you see that Clove is puzzled too, but Glimmer set her eye on Cato and "claimed" him before anyone else could. DON'T WORRY, THIS IS NOT A GLATO FANFICTION!

Guest: J

Guest : THANKYOU!

Lynn: Why thankyou!

: You have been extremely encouraging! THANKS! JJJJJJJJJJ

I Luv Jace Wayland: You will see!

Alpha Clove: YOU HAVE BEEN AMAZING! THANKYOU! JJJJJJJJJJ

TrackStar10: Thanks!

OhSoClovely101: Thanks, it was my favorite part too!

Firework7: I haven't decided if he is just acting dumb, or is dumb. I think I will go for the potential to be smart, but doesn't work hard at all.


End file.
